dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Guns
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Duke has made his way outside... now it's time to take care of business the old fashion way. With big guns... MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Bring down the tower #Find Jane #Use the turret to down Silverback 's ship Possible secrets: 5 Cheat/s unlocked: Big head enemies (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Note: During most of this level Silverback's ship will try to shoot you with red laser. If it succeeds, try to get away ASAP. Also, most of the enemies in this level will warp in when you approach certain area. Be wary of warp sounds! HINT: In following missions enemies will teleport in the areas you've already visited. This will be triggered either by Duke crossing certain 'checkpoint' in the level or if you pick up (or do) something important. As the level starts, retreat to receive Grenade Launcher. Then roam around a bit, disposing of enemies. Until I decided to finally complete O1, I killed 12x PigCorps, 2x GorillaCorps and 2x BaboonCorps. Your first goal is to find a wooden house. Inside collect Detonator item, Pipe bomb and destroy the crates for Grenade launcher ammo. There's also Large ego boost item somewhere in the open. SECRET 3A: In one corner of the exterior compound there are four brown silver tiles in the floor that can be destroyed (look near one of destroyed houses). Drop down. Secret area contains Combat shotgun ammo and Laser gatling. SECRET 3B: Destroy the gratings near the tower and drop down to secret area containing Sniper rifle and Laser blaster ammo. When ready, head to tower's bomb, use Detonator item and get the heck outta there! In 10 seconds tower falls. O1 complete! Completing O2 Go to where tower's on fire and drop down to a long hallway. Kill 1x PigCorps round the corner and continue. At the end of hallway 2x PigCorps will ambush you behind crumbled wall. Destroy another grating and drop even further down. Go down the hallway, climb the ladder. When up, destroy the crates for Combat shotgun. Climb big stack of boxes in the corner. Meet Jane up there (stand next to her and press X). O2 complete! Completing O3 Jane will give you Key cube item. Search the same level Jane's on for Duke's biography item and Grenade launcher ammo. SECRET 3C: From up here you can see big white boulder. Bomb it away and drop down to hidden area containing Shrinker. SECRET 3D: In 'Secret 3C' room blow away white tile and drop down to next hidden area. Blow down the door and jump over the gap. Further on Duke's biography item can be collected. Shoot down brown tile found in the wall. *Don't shoot* the floor, otherwise you'll fall into lava. Climb thru small hole, drop down, jump over the pit and collect Quest item. Then drop down in the pit. SECRET 3E: When you arrive on the bottom, look up. You'll see an opening. Jump up to it. In this secret area you will find RPG ammo. Now with combo of climbing ladders and jumping get back to where you found Quest item and back on the surface. Now head for sentry tower with laser turret on it (there may still be some enemies lurking around; I occassionaly run into 1x PigCorps). Use Key cube item on control panel and you can now climb the ladder. Go near the cannon and Duke will use it automatically. Boss Battle!!! BOSS: Gunship Strategy: Gunship will be shooting you with that annoying laser from before. But this time we can finally shoot it back. Move the cursor using Directional buttons. Shoot with X. Exit from this screen by Triangle. Gauge on left side of the screen is yours, gauge on right in Gunship's. Your goal is to deplete Gunship's gauge before the same happens to you. Three times during your 'target practice' Gunship will drop off reinforcements: at 75% HP remaining 1x GorillaCorps, at 50% 1x GorillaCorps and at 25% 1x PigCorps. Kill these guys fast or they will deplete your gauge really fast. Once Gunship's gauge reaches 0%, you win! O3 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes